Doesn't Matter If Your Champion
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Paige try's to cheer her girlfriend up after a hard match. Paige/Bayley.


This is a one-shot for my friend WhiteAsukaLover.

Sorry it took so long.

* * *

I own nothing... Nothing at all!

* * *

Tonight was the night Bayley has waited her entire life for.

She was going to be in a fatal four way match for the NXT woman's championship.

She was so excited! After years of hard work and dedication, Bayley was finally getting what she deserved.

Bayley walked into the divas locker room and saw her girlfriend Paige sitting on the floor playing with her phone.

"Hey cutie, Why are you sitting on the floor?" Bayley asked as she put her bag down.

"it's comfortable" Paige replied.

"I didn't even know you were going to be here" Bayley said as she pulled her wrestling gear out.

"I had the day off, and I wanted to surprise you and see you win the title" Paige smiled.

"Aw, thanks Paige" Bayley said bending down to hug Paige.

"No! Get off of me!" Paige said pushing Bayley off.

"I forgot you don't like hugs" Bayley giggled.

"I never said I didn't like hugs, I just like kisses better" Paige stated.

Bayley laughed. "Sorry" she said giving her a kiss.

"That's better" Paige chuckled

Bayley laughed. "I'm glad your satisfied"

"I am"

A few moments latter the stagehand knocked on the door before poking his head inside.

"Are you ready Bayley?" he asked.

"Yep" Bayley said putting on her hair band.

"I'll come with you" Paige said linking their arms together.

Bayley and Paige walked to the gorilla position in a comfortable silence.

Once they made it to their destination Paige gave Bayley one last hug.

"Good luck" Paige said kissing Bayley.

"Thanks"

Bayley took a deep breath as her music started to play.

Paige gave Bayley a pat on the back before she walked past the curtain.

* * *

She lost.

She lost again!

After everything she lost.

Now don't get her wrong, she was happy for Sasha Banks, she deserved that title. She just felt like she deserved it more.

She could feel the tears sting her eyes as she walked back to the locker room.

She reached out to open the door but a hand stopped her.

"Are you okay Bayley?" Sami Zayn asked holding onto her hand

"Of course I am, everything's fine!" Bayley lied.

"Are you sure? You look like your about to cry"

Darn him for reading her so well. "Seriously Sami, I'm perfectly fine"

"If you say so" Sami shrugged leaving her be.

"Thanks Sami" Bayley called after him before heading back into the locker room.

Lucky for Bayley nobody was in there.

They must have been congratulating Sasha.

Bayley clothes before walking into the shower.

All she could think about was that championship, it was invading her mind. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she win the big one? Was she not good enough?

Bayley sighed as she cleaned her body. Maybe she was too nice? No that couldn't be it, Maybe she needed to brush up on her ring skills? No that couldn't be it either.

Then what was it!?

Bayley turned the water off and quickly got dressed, she'd put lotion and deodorant on later.

She grabbed her bag and headed to her car. She unlocked her car and threw her bag inside. Bayley sat down and started the car.

Now she knows she probably should have told Paige that she was leaving, but she was too upset to go and find her.

The car ride was full of silent sobs as she made her way back to her apartment.

* * *

Paige walked the halls of Full Sail searching for Bayley. Nobody's seen her since the match and Paige was becoming frustrated. Finally she spotted Sami Zayn stretching in the corner.

Paige jogged over to the current champion and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sami, have you seen Bayley anywhere?" Paige asked

"Yeah she just left. She took that lose pretty hard" Sami replied with a look of concern.

"She is?" Paige asked confused

"Yeah, she looked like she was about to cry" Sami mentioned

"Thanks Sami" Paige said before leaving.

Why would she be crying? Bayley never cried over lose, sure she would be really upset but never cry.

Paige jumped into her car and sped out of the parking lot.

She had to get to Bayley.

But first she had to make a little stop.

* * *

Paige made it to Bayley's door and gave it two knocks.

No response.

So Paige knocked again.

Still no response.

So Paige started banging on the door.

She could hear Bayley groan as the door flew open.

"Yes?" Bayley asked rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Paige asked letting herself in and sitting down on the couch.

"I'm not crying" Bayley lied sitting down next to Paige.

"Yes you are" Paige argued. "There's dried tears on your face"

Bayley rolled her eyes. "Yes I was crying! Are you happy now?"

"Of course I'm not! I don't want to see you sad" Paige shouted

Bayley sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make you feel better" Paige said pulling out a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Bayley asked trying to take it.

Paige snatched the bag away from Bayley. "I'll show you"

Bayley pouted. "Let me see now"

"Patience my pretty" Paige said in a old lady voice.

Bayley rolled her eyes as Paige searched though the bag.

Paige pulled out a teddy bear holding a bag Hershey's.

Bayley's face lit up. "CHOCOLATE!" she squealed taking the bear.

"Yep, I also got apple juice and old Disney movies" Paige said sitting everything on the coffee table.

"What do you wanna watch first?" Paige asked taking a piece of chocolate.

"Let's watch Toy Story"

"Toy Story it is" Paige confirmed putting the DVD in.

Paige sat back down as Bayley cuddled close to her.

"Thanks Paige" Bayley said as the movie started.

"No problem, sweetheart" Paige said kissing the top of her head.

Bayley had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

Why this took so long you ask? Pure laziness.

I'll do better...bye.

Follow me on Twitter SuplexCity101


End file.
